gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeitleiste
Eine Historische Übersicht der fiktiven Ereignisse im Grand-Theft-Auto-Universum. GTA-1-Ära 1969 * Samuel Deever wird geboren * Bruder Marcus wird geboren 1970 * Robert Michael Peter Luke Frances Darth Bruno Seragliano wird geboren GTA-2-Ära 1935 – Japan * Yonsi Zoo San wird geboren 1960 – England * Master Lepus wird geboren 1969 – China * Johnny Zoo wird geboren 1972 – Serbien * Jerkov wird geboren 1972 – Okinawa * Danny Zoo wird geboren 1995 * Yonsi Zoo San Frau stirbt bei einem Bombenangriff auf einen Second-Hand-Laden GTA-III-Ära 1776 – San Andreas * Am 29. Juni dieses Jahres: San Fierro wird gegründet 1798 – USA * Liberty City wird gegründet„Zu Ehren des 200. Geburtstags von Liberty City...“, Liberty-Tree-Sonderbeilage, 1998 1842 – Fort Carson * Die 66. Kavallerie unter Colonel Henry Bolt verlässt ihren Stützpunkt in Fort Carson, um nach Las Barrancas zu reiten. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie von Banditen attackiert. Die gesamte Militärtruppe fällt unglücklicherweise bei dem Versuch, nach Las Barrancas zu fliehen, in ein Loch. Das Loch trägt seither den Namen „Las Barrancas-Massengrab“Offizielle San-Andreas-Website unter „Last Venturas ? Las Barrancas“ 1846 – Liberty City * Das Sweeney General Hospital in Portland View wird eröffnet 1869 – San Fierro * Das San Fierro Police Department wird gegründet 1869 – Blueberry *Die Brauerei Fleischberg wird gegründet 1908 – San Andreas * Die Marke Biglogs wird gegründet 1923 – Liberty City * Das Liberty City Memorial Stadium wird fertiggestellt und eröffnetDas Fertigstellungsdatum steht auf einem Schild über dem Haupteingang 1930er – Tierra Robada und Bone County * Der Sherman-Staudamm wird nach 15-jähriger Bauzeit fertiggestellt 1930 – Liberty City * Die Hochbahn auf Portland Island nimmt ihren Betrieb aufOffizielle GTA-III-Website unter „Portland ? Overhead Station“ 1932 – San Andreas * Die General-Store-Kette wird gegründet 1932 - Vice City * Der Friseursalon Barber Black Sheep wird eröffnet 1934 – San Fierro * D. Flour Bakery, ein Creme-Brötchen-Befüller, wird in Doherty gegründetDas Gründungsdatum steht auf einem Schild an dessen Betriebsgebäude 1940 – Las Venturas * Las Venturas wird von einem Mafioso aus Los Santos gegründet 1951 * Thomas Vercetti wird geboren 1952 – Vice City * Moorehead Rides Again, eine Sendung mit George Moorehead in der Hauptrolle, wird abgesetzt.„32 Jahre, nachdem die Show Rides Again; Anm. d. A. eingestellt wurde, wird die Sendung jetzt erneut ausgestrahlt.“, Jenny Mitchell auf der der offiziellen Vice-City-Stories-Website unter „George Moorehead“, 1984 1953 – Liberty City * Der Francis International Airport auf Shoreside Vale öffnet seine Tore.„Francis International has proudly served all of Liberty City’s transportation needs since 1953.“, Text auf der fiktiven Website des Airports 1955/1956 * Victor Vance wird geborenOffizielles Statement von Rockstar Games 1960er, San Fierro * In dieser Zeit gilt San Fierro als Mekka der Hippiebewegung 1962 * Ammu-Nation wird gegründet 1964 * Zero wird geboren.„Ich bin ein 28-jähriger Mann, dessen Vermieter ihn gerade von einem Haken geholt hat“, Zero während eines Gesprächs in der Mission Supply Lines... 1964/1965 – Großbritannien * Kent Paul wird geboren„Kent Paul is born“, Text von der fiktiven Kent-Paul-Website unter „Timeline & Events ? 1982“ 1965 – Salford, Großbritannien * Maccer wird geboren„Born in Salford in 1965 ...“, Text von der fiktiven Maccer-Website 1966 – Palomino Creek, Red County * Jazz Mags wird gegründet 1967 – Las Venturas * 700 Hippies ersticken an Kröten auf dem berüchtigten „Blackfield-Bad-Trip“ von 1967 in Blackfield, Las VenturasOffizielle San-Andreas-Website unter „Las Venturas ? Blackfield“ 1968 – Vice City * Howlin’ Pete’s Biker Emporium wird gegründetDas Gründungsdatum steht auf einem Schild im Vice-City-Reiseführer 1968 – Liberty City * Cipriani’s Ristorante eröffnet seine Tore in Saint Mark’s„A Liberty City Favorite since 1968“, Text in einer Werbeanzeige in der Grand-Theft-Auto-III-Beilage sowie auf der fiktiven Website vom Liberty Tree 1968 – San Andreas * Hippies besetzen ein Areal westlich von Sunrise 1970 – San Andreas * Der Radiosender K-DST nimmt seinen Sendebetrieb auf 1971 – Liberty City * Die Forelli-Mafia-Familie schickt Tommy Vercetti los, um einen Mann zu töten. Tommy gerät aber in einen Hinterhalt von elf Gangstern und wird angegriffen. Tommy tötet alle Angreifer und wird unter dem Spitznamen „The Harwood Butcher“ bekannt. Er wird daraufhin verurteilt und inhaftiertTommy Vercetti: „Ich war 15 Jahre weg vom Fenster. Bin nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden, was Manieren angeht.“ 1973 – Liberty City * Das Carson General Hospital wird eröffnet 1974 * Gründung von Pay’n’Spray 1974 – Liberty City * Die Liberty City Beavers werden gegründet 1974 – San Fierro * Das Bekleidungsgeschäft „ZIP“ eröffnet seine erste Filiale in Financial 1977 – Vice City * Spray’n’Go wird eröffnetDas Gründungsdatum steht auf einem Schild an dessen Lackiererei in Little Havana 1978 – Liberty City * Ken Rosenberg startet seine Karriere als Anwalt und verteidigt die Forelli Mafia-FamilieDas Gründungsdatum steht auf einem Schild an seiner Kanzlei 1978 – USA * Ricardo Diaz besticht die US-Einwanderungsbehörde, um an eine Green Card zu kommen, sodass er später in Vice City arbeiten und wohnen kannOffizielle Vice-City-Website in Ricardo Diaz’ Polizeiakte * Giovanni Ancelottis Onkel stirbt 1979 – Vice City * Das Hyman Memorial Stadium wird fertiggestellt und eröffnetDas Fertigstellungsdatum steht auf einem Schild vor dem Stadion 1979 – Los Santos * Brian Meech wird geboren 1980 – Vice City * Alex Shrub wird zum Kongressabgeordneten für Vice City gewählt„In 1980 – when I was elected ...“, Alex Shrub während eines Gesprächs auf VCPR * Maurice Chavez beginnt seine Tätigkeit in Vice City als „Sal, the Wheat-Free Clown“„I grant you, 1980 was not a high point in my career ... and besides which, Sal the Wheat-free clown was a funny act!“, Maurice Chavez während eines Gesprächs auf VCPR * Die Band „Ambulance“ wird in Vice City zum Superstar.„Nach vier Jahren an der Spitze der Charts mit Videos ... sind die goldenen Zeiten des ... Trios AMBULANCE zu Ende.“, Jenny Mitchell auf der offiziellen Vice-City-Stories-Website unter „Ambulance löst sich auf“ 1981 – Vice City * Wave 103 nimmt seinen Sendebetrieb aufOffizielle Kent-Paul-Website unter Timeline & Events * Die Florida-Sezessionisten-Bewegung findet seine Anfänge 1981 – USA * „Evacuator“, ein Film mit Jack Howitzer in der Hauptrolle, hat seine Premiere und wird amerikaweit im Kino gezeigt 1981 – Kent, Großbritannien * Kent Paul wird in Kent, Großbritannien, festgenommen, nachdem er Mark Cosgroves Auto beschädigt hat 1982 – Kent, Großbritannien * Kent Paul kehrt dem Vereinigten Königreich den Rücken und zieht nach Vice City 1982 – USA * Cluckin’ Bell fängt an, in Amerika zu operierenDie Jahreszahl steht auf der fiktiven Cluckin’-Bell-Website Mitte 1980er – Palermo, Sizilien * Salvatore Leone übernimmt nach einem blutigen Konflikt die Kontrolle über die Leone-Mafia-Familie. Man glaubt, einer von Salvatores Brüdern soll in diesen Konflikt verwickelt gewesen sein 1984 – Vice City * Victor Vance arbeitet für Sergeant Jerry Martinez * Victor Vance wird wegen Marihuana in seiner Kaserne und einer Prostituierten vom Dienst suspendiert * Vic arbeitet für Marty J. Williams von der Trailer Park Mafia und lernt Louise Cassidy-Williams kennen, die seine Freundin wird * Vic tötet Marty und übernimmt seine Betriebe * Vic gerät über seinen Bruder in den Drogenhandel * Sie fangen beide an, für Undercover-Cop Bryan Forbes zu arbeiten * Ein vorausgesagter Hurrikan ist über Vice City hinweggezogen, sodass die aus Sicherheitsgründen geschlossenen Brücken wieder geöffnet werden und der Escobar International Airport seinen Dienst wieder aufnimmt * Lance Vance kauft sich von seinem Drogengeld ein Haus in Washington Beach * Brian Forbes wird von Victor und Lance Vance entführt und anschließend getötet, Forbes betrog die beiden mehrere Male * Sie stehlen Drogen von den Mendez-Brüdern * Die Mendez-Brüder versuchen, Victors Betriebe anzugreifen, scheitern aber * Die Mendez-Brüder kontaktieren die Vance-Brüder und lassen ihnen die Wahl: entweder eine Partnerschaft oder der Tod * Vic macht mit Reni Wassulmaier und Gonzales Bekanntschaft * Vic dreht einige Werbespots für Reni Wassulmaier * Phil Collins kommt nach Vice City, um ein Konzert zu geben * Lance Vance findet heraus, dass die amerikanische Drogenbehörde sie ausspioniert * Lance und Vic Vance arbeiten für Diaz * Martinez bedroht die Vance-Brüder und nimmt Louise mehrere Male gefangen * Später nehmen Martinez und die Mendez-Brüder Louise und Lance gefangen. Louise kommt um, während Lance überlebt * Mithilfe von Ricardo Diaz klaut Vic einen Hunter-Hubschrauber von der Fort Baxter Air Base * Mit einem Hunter bombardiert Vic das Bürogebäude der Mendez-Brüder. Martinez und die Brüder kommen ums Leben * Das einstig mächtige Drogenkartell wird aufgrund der Todesfälle seiner Bosse aufgelöst * Vic unterhält ein großes Verbrecher-Imperium in Vice City * Die Vance-Brüder legen sich in Vice City für eine Weile zur Ruhe * Der Automobilkonzern Maibatsu bringt den Maibatsu Thunder heraus * Der örtliche Radiosender V-Rock feuert DJ Couzin Ed und ersetzen ihn durch den Ex-Praktikanten Lazlow 1985 – Vice City * Jack Howitzer lehnt den Oscar ab, für den er nominiert war 1986 – Liberty City * Tommy Vercetti wird nach 15-jähriger Gefängnisstrafe entlassen * Tommy Vercetti wird vom Gangsterboss Sonny Forelli nach Vice City geschickt 1986 – Vice City * Tommy Vercetti kommt in Vice City an, um sich dort mit zwei Komplizen und dem Anwalt Ken Rosenberg um einen Drogendeal zu kümmern. Doch der geht schief. Victor Vance kommt dabei ums Leben * Der Hurrikan Hermione kommt auf Vice City zu. Aus Sicherheitsmaßnahmen werden alle Brücken zum Festland gesperrt * Tommy und Ken Rosenberg versuchen herauszufinden, wer den Deal sabotiert hat * Tommy geht zu Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez Party, anstatt Ken Rosenberg, wo er viele bekannte Personen in Vice City antrifft * Tommy erfährt, dass Ricardo Diaz hinter der Sabotage steckt * Tommy und Lance brechen in Diaz’ Villa ein, worauf sie ihn und seine Gang ausschalten * Tommy wird der Besitzer der Villa * Tommy baut mithilfe anderer Bekanntschaften sein eigenes kriminelles Imperium auf * Die Drogenfabrik der Haitianer wird von Tommy und den Kubaner in die Luft gesprengt * Sonny Forelli stattet Tommy einen Besuch ab und will sein Geld zurück. Dabei wechselt Lance Vance die Seiten. Er und Sonny werden dann kurze Zeit später von Tommy in der Villa erschossen, sowie Sonnys Männer 1987 – Los Santos * Brian Johnson, einer der Söhne von Beverly Johnson stirbt. * Nach dem Tod von Carl Johnsons jüngeren Bruder, Brian Johnson, flieht er vor dem Gangdruck und zieht nach Liberty City 1988 – San Andreas * San Andreas wird Opfer eines verheerenden Erdbebens, das ganze Straßenzüge verschwinden lässt. Besonders betroffen ist Doherty in San Fierro 1990 – Los Santos * Madd Doggs Alben „Hustlin’ like Gangstaz“ und „Still Madd“ erscheinen 1992 – Los Santos * Ralph Pendelbury wird von den C.R.A.S.H.-Beamten Frank Tenpenny und Eddie Pulaski zusammengeschlagen, weil er kurz davor ist, deren bösen Machenschaften an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Schließlich wird er von Jimmy Hernandez erschossen * Beverly Johnson wird bei einem Drive-by-Shooting der Ballas getötet * Carl Johnson kommt zur Beerdigung seiner Mutter zurück nach Los Santos * Die korrupten Polizisten von C.R.A.S.H. hängen Carl Johnson gleich nach seiner Ankunft den Mord des Polizeibeamten Ralph Pendelbury an, für den sie selbst verantwortlich sind * Kurz vor Tenpennys Tod beherrschen Aufruhr und Krawalle die Stadt 1992 – Las Venturas * Das Four Dragons Casino wurde eröffnet 1993 – Los Santos * Madd Doggs Album „Forty Dogg“ erscheint und wird 2003 neu aufgelegt 1994 – Los Santos * Madd Doggs drittes Album, „N.L.A.D.B. (Never leave a Dog behind)“, wird veröffentlicht 1996 – Liberty City *Bürgermeister Roger C. Hole verbietet den Gebrauch von Fahrrädern auf den Straßen von Liberty City, er wollte auch den Gebrauch von Motorrädern verbieten 1998 – Liberty City *Ein Bordell namens Dolls House im Rotlichtbezirk fällt einem Bombenanschlag zum Opfer *Der damalige Bürgermeister Roger C. Hole wird beim morgentlichen Joggen im Belleville Park ermordet *Miles O'Donovan gewinnt die Bürgermeisterwahl nachdem seinem Konkurrenten Donald Love Beziehungen zur Leone Mafia-Familie nachgewiesen wurden *Der Immobilien-Mogul Avery Carrington wird kurz nach seiner Ankunft in Liberty City ermordet. Der einzige Zeuge Ned Burner wird wenig später ebenfalls getötet. Die Leichen der beiden verschwinden spurlos *Der gesamte Stadtteil Fort Stauton auf Staunton Island wird durch eine große, unterirdische Explosion fast vollständig zerstört *Die Callahan Bridge wird im Mai 1998 fertiggestellt 1999 – Liberty City *Bürgermeister Miles O'Donovan setzt die von seinem Vorgänger geplante Abschaffung von Motorrädern auf den Straßen Liberty Citys durch 2001 – Liberty City * Das Kolumbianische Kartell berraubt eine Bank am Tatort findet man nur den durch Pistolenschüsse schwer verletzten Claude Speed * Die Callahan-Bridge wird durch eine Bombe zerstört wird aber schnell repariert * Der Frachter Les Cargo wird durch eine Bombe zerstört und sinkt * Salvatore Leone der Anführer der Leone Mafia-Familie wird von Claude Speed ermordet * Kenji Kasen, der Anführer der Yakuza wird von einem Auto mit unbekanntem Fahrer getötet * Catalina wird von Claude Speed am Cochrane-Damm durch einen Hubschrauber-Absturz ermordet 2003 – Los Santos * Das Album „Forty Dogg“ von Madd Dogg wird neu aufgelegt GTA IV Ära 1609 – Humboldt River * Horatio Humboldt segelt am 4. September Richtung Westen, um einen neuen Marihuana-Absatzmarkt zu finden. Dabei entdeckt er New Rotterdam, das später in Liberty City unbenannt wird 1625, New Rotterdam (Liberty City) * Die ersten Sklavenschiffe erreichen New Rotterdam 1664, New Rotterdam (Liberty City) * Am 27. August betreten britische Kriegsschiffe den New Rotterdam Hafen und benennen die Stadt in Liberty City um 1758 – Liberty City * Blarney’s Stout kommt auf den Markt 1776 – Liberty City * Die Spirituosenmarke Patriot Beer wird gegründet 1847 – Liberty City * Die erste Hochbahn-Station wird für den Verkehr freigegeben 1869 – Alderney * Das Alderney-Staatsgefängnis wird fertiggestellt und eröffnet 1886 – Happiness Island, Liberty City * Die französische Regierung schenkt den USA die Freudenstatue zum 100. Jubiläum der Befreiung von britischem Essen und der Rechtschreibung 1888 – Liberty City * Pißwasser wird gegründet 1908 – Firefly Island, Liberty City *Der Screamer wird erbaut 1923 – Meadow Hills, Liberty City * Jon Gravelli wird geboren 1925 * Vincent Lupisella wird geboren 1930 – Neapel, Italien * Giovanni Ancelotti erblickt das Licht der Welt 1930 – Liberty City * Das Zirconium Building wird fertiggestellt 1933 – Liberty City * Jakey’s Lager wird gegründet 1934 – China * Hsin Jaoming wird geboren 1939 * Moe Schwartz wird geboren 1947 – Texas * Wade Johnson wird geboren 1948 – Liberty City * Charles Matteo wird geboren * Vincenzo Pelosi wird geboren 1948 – Palermo, Italien * Mary Valvona wird geboren 1949 – San Andreas * Der Angels of Death Motorcycle Club wird gegründet 1949 – Mexiko * Alfonso Vasquez wird geboren 1950 – USA * Giovanni Ancelotti emigriert aus Italien ins Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten * Michael Graves wird in Broker geboren 1950 – Dubai, VAE * Abdul Amir wird geboren 1953 – Liberty City * Anthony Spoleto wird geboren 1953 – Dominikanische Republik * Adriana Lopez wird geboren 1955 * Rudy D’Avanzo wird geboren * Mori Green wird in Broker geboren 1956 – Dukes, Liberty City * Derrick McReary wird geboren 1957 – Alderney * Jimmy Pegorino wird in Westdyke geboren * Bucky Sligo wird geboren 1958 – Russland * Ray Bulgarin wird geboren 1958 – Liberty City * Anthony Prince wird geboren * Mark Lupisella wird geboren 1959 – China * Wu „Kenny“ Lee wird geboren 1959 – Russland * Timur wird geboren 1960 – Russland * Kenny Petrovic wird geboren 1962 – San Fierro, San Andreas * Lester Arnold wird geboren 1962 * Lazlow wird geboren * Rami Yalon wird in Israel geboren 1963 – Russland * Der Mafiaboss Mikhail Faustin wird geboren 1963 * Lester Leroc wird geboren * Francis McReary wird als zweiter Sohn der McReary Familie geboren * Jim Fitzgerald wird geboren * Ahmed Khalil wird in den Vereinigten Arabischen Emiraten geboren 1964 * Wade Heston wird geboren * The Lost wurde gegründet 1964 – Liberty City * Higgin’s Helicopter Tours wird gegründet 1965 * Steven Jabowitz wird geboren 1966 – Afrika * Claude Wome wird geboren 1966 – Alderney * Angie Pegorino wird geboren 1966 – Liberty City * Fredo Volpe wird geboren 1966 – Russland * Ivan Bytchkov wird geboren 1967 – Russland * Vladimir Glebov wird geboren 1967 – China * Chan Jaoming wird geboren 1967 – Alderney * David Grossman wird geboren 1967 – Los Santos, San Andreas * Gavin Finkle wird geboren 1967 – Tschechische Republik * Joseph Kaplan wird geboren 1967 * Mori Kibbutz wird geboren 1968 – Ägypten * Hossan Ramzy wird geboren 1968 – Liberty City * Jon Gravelli, Jr. wird geboren * Phil Bell wird geboren * Aiden O’Malley wird geboren * Arthur Zapulla wird geboren 1969 – China * Zhou Ming wird geboren 1969 – Vice City * Die Gang White Stallionz wird gegründet * Stonewall J’s wird gegründet 1969 – Alderney * Brian Jeremy wird geboren 1969 – Russland * Dimitri Rascalov wird geboren 1970 – Russland * Ilyena Faustin wird geboren 1970 – Liberty City * Bean Machine wird eröffnet * Johnson’s wird gegründet 1971 – Puerto Rico * Tom Rivas wird geboren 1971 * Melanie Mallard wird geboren * William Grey wird geboren 1973 – Liberty City * Gerald McReary wird geboren * Dwayne Forge wird geboren * Manuel Escuela wird geboren * Isaac Roth wird geboren * Jayvon Simmons wird geboren * Roy Zito wird geboren 1974 – Liberty City * Curbcrawler Skateboards wird gegründet 1974 – Acter, Alderney * Johnathan Klebitz wird geboren 1975 * Angus Martin wird geboren * Heathcliff Waterstreet wird in Las Venturas geboren 1975 – Liberty City * Fruit wird gegründet 1975 – Serbien * Darko Brevic wird geboren 1976 – San Fierro, San Andreas * Eddie Low wird geboren 1976 – Westdyke, Alderney * Ray Boccino wird geboren 1976 * Kiki Jenkins wird geboren 1977 – Alderney * Terry Thorpe wird geboren * Gracie Ancelotti wird geboren * Frankie Gallo wird geboren * Leila Sharpe wird geboren 1977 – Serbien * Roman Bellic wird geboren 1977 – Dubai, VAE * Yusuf Amir wird geboren 1977 * Bruce Kibbutz wird geboren * Frank Garone wird geboren 1977 – Albanien * Kalem Petrela wird geboren * Bledar Morina wird geboren 1977 – Puerto Rico * Elizabeta Torres wird geboren 1978 – Puerto Rico * Lyle Rivas wird geboren 1978 – Albanien * Dardan Petrela wird geboren 1978 – Serbien * Niko Bellic wird geboren * Florian Cravic wird geboren 1978 – Jamaika * Teafore Maxwell-Davies wird geboren 1978 * Frenchie Fox wird geboren * Jeremy St. Ives wird in San Fierro geboren 1978 – Liberty City * Sonny Cangelosi verstirbt 1978 – Alderney * Luca Silvestri wird geboren 1979 – Liberty City * Patrick McReary wird geboren * Cherise Glover wird geboren * Alexandra Chilton wird geboren * Gordon Sargent wird geboren * Willy Valerio wird geboren 1979 – Alderney * Jason Michaels wird geboren 1979 – Los Santos, San Andreas * Brian Meech wird geboren 1979 – Puerto Rico * Mallorie Bardas wird geboren 1980 – Liberty City * Kate McReary wird geboren * Teddy Benavidez wird geboren * Anthony Corrado wird geboren * Michael Keane wird geboren 1981 * Ashley Butler wird geboren * Michelle wird geboren * Rocco Pelosi wird geboren 1982 – Broker, Liberty City * Lenny Petrovic wird geboren 1982 – Jamaika * Jacob Hughes wird geboren 1982 – China * Huang Lee wird geboren 1983 – Nordkorea * Kim Young-Guk wird geboren 1983 – Liberty City * Luis Fernando Lopez wird in Northwood geboren * Pathos wird geboren * Armando Torres wird geboren * Henrique Bardas wird geboren * Oscar Gomez wird geboren * Trey Stewart wird geboren 1984 – Arizona * Evan Moss wird geboren 1984 – Los Santos, San Andreas * Cloe Parker wird geboren 1985 – Liberty City * Der Golden Pier Golf Club gewinnt den Golden Leisure Award (dt. Goldener Freizeit-Preis) * Clarence Little wird in Algonquin geboren 1986 – Liberty City * Carmen Ortiz wird geboren * Alonso Gomez wird geboren 1987 * Marnie Allen wird geboren 1987 – Liberty City * Anthony Prince beginnt sein Club-Imperium aufzubauen * Mario Venturella wird geboren 1990 * Billy Blue wird geboren * Bobby Blue wird geboren 1995 – Liberty City * Jill von Crastenburg wird geboren 2003 – Liberty City * Das Maisonette 9 wird eröffnet 2007 – Liberty City * Pete Vassal, Gründer von Eris, war in diesem Jahr in einen Steroidskandal verwickelt 2008 – Liberty City * Niko Bellic kommt in Liberty City an * Elizabeta Torres wird zu 300 Jahren Haft verurteilt * Jon Gravelli verstirbt im Schottler Medical Center kurz vor seinem Prozess * Roman Bellic wird von einem Handlanger Dimitris getötet oder Kate wird von Jimmy Pegorino erschossen, je nach Verlauf der Story * Nach einer langen Schießerei und Verfolgungsjagd tötet Niko Dimitri oder Jimmy Pegorino auf Happiness Island, um den Tod seines Cousin Roman bzw. seiner Freundin Kate zu rächen * Ray Bulgarin wird von Luis Fernando Lopez getötet, als er versucht, Liberty City zu verlassen * Je nach Verlauf der Story wird Roman Bellic Jr. oder Kate Bellic geboren 2009 – Liberty City * Als Huang Lee am Francis International Airport ankommt, tappt er in eine Falle und wird durch einen Schuss leicht am Kopf verletzt * Der Monoglobe wird durch eine Explosion aus seiner Verankerung gerissen * Rudy D’Avanzo wird von Huang Lee getötet * Zhou Ming stirbt, als sein Hubschrauber von Huang Lee zerstört wird * Chan Jaoming wird von Huang Lee bei einer Verfolgungsjagd getötet * Wu Lee wird von Huang Lee getötet * Hsin Jaoming, der Anführer der Triaden, wird verhaftet * Ammu-Nation bietet nun einen Onlineservice an 2012/2013 – Los Santos, San Andreas GTA V spielt in Los Santos und Umgebung Siehe auch * Veröffentlichungen der Grand-Theft-Auto-Spiele Quellen en:Category:Timeline Kategorie:GTA-Serie Kategorie:Hintergründe Kategorie:Listen